


The Disappearing Disease

by keerawa



Category: Elementary
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 06:06:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7422883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keerawa/pseuds/keerawa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A month ago, there were 8.5 million in New York City. Now?  Who knows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Disappearing Disease

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [](http://watsons-woes.livejournal.com/profile)[watsons_woes](http://watsons-woes.livejournal.com/) JWP 2016 Prompt #7: Epidemic. Unbeta'd, so please feel free to point out any errors.

Sherlock lay swathed in several layers of blankets, sweating profusely. Joan was perched on the bed beside him.

"Mmm-hmmm!" he mumbled around a thermometer.

Joan pulled it from his mouth, held it by the single candle that lit the room, and grimaced.

"We have to save them," he continued, clutching at her hand.

"Who?" she asked absently.

" _Euglassia Watsonia_. I see everything, Watson. Remember everything. Population statistics. Trends. Colony collapse - pesticides, parasites, pathogens, climate change, radiation, malnutrition, epidemic, extinction, apocalypse! It ricochets round inside, gives me a terrible headache, please, it's not too late, not yet, they're just on the roof, you can still save them," he pleaded with her.

"All right, Sherlock," Joan soothed him. "There's no point in going to the ER. The hospitals are flooded with patients right now. So we'll stay here. I'll look after you. And as soon as your fever breaks, I'll go check on the bees."


End file.
